


Make My Way Home

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel Promptober, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Trapped in 2057, Sam and Dean try to find Castiel after he's banished. Will witchcraft and praying do the trick?This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Frail and Lantern's Glow





	Make My Way Home

Dean said tensely on a chair, scratching Dog's ears as he watched Rowena and Sam discussing things at a table covered in books. They'd been in the Bangor library for two days since they lost Castiel to the banishment sigil. Dean had prayed, oh had he prayed, for the angel to return. He had come close to begging, but Castiel hadn't appeared. His left shoulder ached for no apparent reason. He rubbed it and sighed.

Sam looked up at him suddenly and said, "Rowena thinks we can cast a spell to locate him, Dean."

"Why didn't you think of that two days ago?" Dean asked grumpily.

Rowena looked at him coolly, "I do not have my full ingredient dispensary at my command just now, numpty. I had to find a spell that I could cast with the limited ingredients I have."

Dean stood up and stretched. "Well, cast it."

Rowena folded a map out on a different table. She smiled at Dean sweetly, "Could you please bring the lantern here?"

Dean placed the lantern on the table. A dim glow showed that Rowena had spread out a map of the United States. "What are you doing?"

"The map will burn and the area he is in will be left intact. In theory, he could have been banished anywhere in the world, but we'll start with the U.S." Rowena scattered something that looked like dirt, black powder, a feather, and a piece of fabric from Dog's faded bandana.

Dean looked at Sam tensely. Their eyes met. The corner of Sam's mouth quirked up reassuringly. Dean nodded slightly as Rowena chanted the words for the spell. The map flared up and turned into ash except for the area around Lebanon, Kansas.

"What the hell would he doing in Lebanon, Kansas?" Dean growled. "That's almost two thousand miles away."

Sam looked crestfallen. "Maybe we should just go back to the stone circle and see if we can return home. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean replied harshly, "No."

Rowena protested, "You barely know the man. We'd have to go through some prime zombie territory to get to him."

"I'm not leaving without him," Dean said stubbornly.

Sam said, "Dean, can we talk privately?"

Rowena gave an exasperated sigh. She pushed herself away from the table and walked to the other side of the room.

"I'm not leaving without him, Sam." Dean glared at Sam.

"If we go there, we're farther from the stone circle that brought us here. We might never get home."

"What's waiting for us there anyway?" Dean growled.

"Bobby for one."

"Have you had one of your freaky visions since you got here?"

"No." Sam exhaled softly.

Dean replied, "I'd call that a win. Look, Sam, Castiel is the key to getting the son of a bitch that killed Mom. He knows us. And if you search deep, you'd know we know him too."

Sam's shoulders slumped. "Ok." He pulled out another map and spread it out on the table. "Look, Detroit is about the midway point. Pray to Cas again and ask him to meet us there. If we get there, and he's not there, we'll head the rest of the way to Lebanon."

"I don't have words, Sam, for what Cas means for me. I just… I can't leave him."

"We'll get him back, Dean. I promise." Sam left to go find Rowena. 

Dean watched him go. Rowena's face lit up as he approached. Dean could tell something was happening between Rowena and Sam. He hoped nothing would go wrong with that.

He petted Dog for a few minutes before praying, "Cas, I don't know if you can hear me. I'm not good at this whole praying thing, but if you got your ears on, we're going to meet you in Detroit at the main Detroit public library." He trailed off before continuing, "I miss you, Cas. I need you."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Castiel stood in front of a door of a large, abandoned power plant. The door wouldn't open and nothing he could do would make it open. He pulled out a key from his pocket. He didn't know where the key had come from; he'd had it when he appeared in Hallowell all those years ago. He'd kept it ever since.

It fit effortlessly in the lock. After the huge door swung open, Castiel stepped in. The place was dark and dusty, but after a moment lights came on and machines began to hum. He walked from room to room. He knew this place, and it'd been important. Flashes of a young Asian man, a blonde woman, Sam, Dean, a redheaded woman, and a teenage boy swarmed his mind. He gasped as he held the back of a chair. This had been home. He couldn't put the disjointed pieces together, but he knew this was the place he'd always felt the safest. 

When Dean's prayer hit him, he staggered. His frail grace hadn't let him receive the earlier ones. But now that his grace had regenerated some, this one hit loud and clear. He shook his head a moment. He headed towards the garage with a determined stride. He'd find his way back to Dean. He always would.


End file.
